Capturing and recording multimedia data is a frequent and well known practice within commercial environments. For example, many industries, organizations and companies use call centers or contact centers for customer service and at least a portion of communication session handled by the contact centers are recorded.
A typical customer-service telecommunications system may include, at least one data center capable of controlling a plurality of contact centers. The telephony links between the data center and the call center may be over an Internet Protocol (IP) network, while the telephony within the contact center bay be either IP-based or TDM-based (time division multiplexing). Recording of telecommunication sessions, e.g., telephone calls as voice over IP (VoIP) sessions may be performed independently at each contact center. Such a solution requires installing separate recording equipment at each contact center and involves complex recording management. The need for a centralized recording architecture solution is highly required.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.